Shallura Week 2017
by seleenermparis
Summary: A collection of Shallura shorts written for Shallura week 2017 (July 2nd thrugh July 8th). Various characters are sprinkled in there. Not really going to tag them all. Sorry. It'd be too long. Enjoy the fluffy bunnies.Rated T-ish for the last chapter.
1. Time and Space

**Shallura Week**

 **2017**

Day One (July 2nd): Prompts: Time; Space

Synopsis: What started as an innocent search for Shiro's whereabouts, turns into a peak into his thoughts towards Allura.

Disclaimer: I don't own the trademarks. They do belong to Netflix and Dreamworks. I just borrow them to entertain my muse. No profit is being made by the author to write this. If you do plan to archive, please keep this disclaimer, my name, and synopsis attached. Thank you in advance.

 **Time and Space**

 _ **by S'Eleene Paris**_

 _seleenermparis_

Pidge chewed on some food goo as she went through the database to see if she could find clues, any clues, as to what happened to Shiro. They had exhausted their standared routines and procedures to find him; now she decided to proceed with her own investigation. With her own father and brother somewhere in the galaxy, and her mother back on Earth; she was beginning to think of her leader as a second father.

Whether it was fate or wires getting crossed, the female paladin fell backward once the sudden loud volume of a personal log began to play. She was greeted to the face of the missing paladin as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Knowing she shouldn't hear his personal logs, she went to stop the video before it played too far into it. The only thing which stopped her was his confession.

"Sixty seconds. That was all it took. One minute or one single dobash; for me to realize I'm in love with her. It was one minitue more, I realized I couldn't be the head of Voltron without her. I couldn't be without her."

He took a drink of what the Alteans considered coffee. She reconized his favorite mug. She had given it to him last Christmas. "Space dad." the black mug read in white font.

He put down his cup and blushed. The black paladin then continued. "Leaving her behind with the Galra wasn't my choice. She flung me, quite literally, into the escape pod and sacrificed herself for me. I'm not sure what drove her to do that. Perhaps she knew Zarkon wouldn't kill her unless he had the lions in his posession. She did know him ten-thousand years ago. Perhaps she felt the need to be the self sacrificing hero. Whatever it was, it happened and now she's safely back."

"Once those doors closed and locked, time and space stopped and for a moment I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. Even once I was aboard green, words stumbled. She sacrificed herself to save me and that is something I'll never forget." He looked down and sighed. He was nervous. Pidge had never seen him like that before.

"When I closed my eyes, all I could see was that blasted smile of hers. Somewhere I think, in the deep recesses of her mind I think she'd known all along I'd come after her. I mean we'd come after her. She didn't want us to. She didn't want Voltron to fall into Zarkon's hands, but I think she did know we would. She was the only one who could fly the ship after all." He scoffed at his poor attempt to cover his awkwardness. "Right then, I knew I was falling in love with her. One day perhaps, I'll be able to tell her.

Coran was rounding the corner when he heard Shiro's voice. He quickened his pace down the hallway and into the control room. When he only saw Pidge there and the leader wasn't, he frowned. He was able to catch the last bit of Shiro's confession. The male Altean whispered as if some great miracle Shiro could hear him. "She saved you because she loves you, Shiro. If only you knew that."

Pidge heard someone whispering and she quickly swerved around to see who it was. As she did, she shut off the screen to the station where she was working. "Oh, hi, Coran. Was there something I could do to help you?"

Coran hesitated because he wanted to ask questions about what he just saw. He wanted to mention how much the feeling was recipricated, but he thought better of it. He decided to play oblivious. "Yes number five, I was wondering if you could help me. I was thinking you might be onto something about adjusting the teledove lenses to make them more efficant."

"Sure!" She practically jumped out of her chair and crossed the room. Hopefully she'd be able to keep her mind on her work after that kind of a confession.

Author's notes:

I am trying to keep the notes down. Key word there is trying. Old habits die hard. I am going to try to post every day for Shallura week, but college placement testing, motherhood, wifehood, and various medical issues may get in the way. I promise I will post them as soon as I can if I cannot post during the week.

Also Happy Birthday to my husband, Neppyman. It's a great way to celebrate your birthday: the beginning of Shallura week.


	2. The Meaning of a Name

**Shallura Week**

 **2017**

Day Two (July 3rd): Promps: Hands; Names

Synopsis: "What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet." -Juliet Capulet (Act Two Scene Two) from William "The Bard" Shakesphere's tragic play "Romeo and Juliet".

 _Disclaimer_ : For disclaimer, please refer to Day One of this series. Thanks.

The Meaning of a Name

 _ **by S'Eleene Paris**_

 __ _seleenermparis_

"Lance and Hunk were telling me about the different cultures on your planet." That was how their conversation began. Allura had been curious about life on Earth. With all of her paladins being from there and not having contact with their species before, she was growing more fascinated with their people and planet. Not that this surprised Shiro much. Diplomacy was basically imbeded in her DNA. She was born to it. Being a princess, this was often an expectation.

She had asked Shiro to assist her with some minor repairs to the ship. He was standing on the ladder while she handed up various tools he needed to fix the hole in the bulkhead. It was a result of their latest battle with the Galra.

"You didn't have different cultures on your planet?" He raised his eyebrow as she passed up the implements to prep the hole to receive the patch.

"No, we were just Alteans."

"Interesting," he began patching the hole. "Earth is made up of hundreds of different cultures. Some of which still don't accept technology and do everything primitive as their ancestors before them.

"Sounds like a micro universe."

"I guess you can call it that. I can see why you're finding it interesting being a diplimat and all. I think you'd like it. One day I hope to bring you there so you can see it for yourself."

"I do hope we don't have to any time soon." She offered as she spotted him on the ladder. "Perhaps when the Galra are less of a threat."

He nodded. "Thankfully, you have a translating system in your coms. You'd have a hard time learning all the languages."

"Different languages?" Her eyes widened. "Earth sounds like a chaotic place. How do you communicate with each other? I didn't see any of you with communicators of any sort when you first came here."

"It's because we all speak the same language. Some of us though can speak multiple languages. Lance is Cuban. He speaks both Spanish and English."

"Do you speak any others?"

"Yea, I'm fluent in both English and Japanese. My Sofubu insisted."

"Sofubu?"

"Sorry. Grandparents."

"So words can have multiple ways to say it on your world?"

"Something like that."

"Do names?"

"Actually, yes." He smiled. "Pidge's real name is Katie. In Latin, which is a language which really isn't spoken anymore, means Pure."

"Appropriate," She paused. "What about 'Shiro'? What does that mean?"

He chuckled. "Shiro isn't my formal name."

"Formal name?"

"Most humans have a first and a last name."

"Do you?"

He nodded.

"So what is yours?"

"Takashi Shirogane." He was glad he had his back to her. For some reason, he blushed. Telling her his formal name and how easily it rolled off his tongue for her made him feel like a school boy with a crush. "It's a bit combersome in a crunch, so just "Shiro" works."

"So what does it mean."

He sighed. "According to my Sobo, it has a few meanings. Japanese can be a little difficult to translate into other languages. The one she insisted that it meant was "Noble or prosperous. My last name, "Shirogane" means white metal...it's a reference to a metal on our planet. It's commonly called Silver."

"That's very fitting." She smiled then quietly asked. "Does my name mean anything?"

He looked down at her then came down the ladder. He stood in front of her and brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face. "I'm not sure exactly what it means, but we do have a word which sounds similar. "Alluring" means to entice or attract. You definitely live up to that."

She bit her lip at the huskiness of his tone. "Well, then. Let me entice you to our bed and you can show me just how much I am."

Author's notes:

 _ **Allura** **: (English) Divine Counselor**_

 _ **(French) To entice or attract**_


	3. Counting On You

**Shallura Week**

 **2017**

 **Day 3 (July 4th)** **:Trust; Growth**

 **Synopsis** **:** Whe fight with the Galra continues to rage, Shiro and Allura remind each other about the past, trust, and growth

 **Disclaimer** **:** Please see Day one for your disclaimer needs.

 **Counting on You**

 _ **by: S'Eleene Paris**_

 _ seleenermparis _

"Do you trust me?"

"That's a loaded question."

"You're being evasive."

"I'm teasing." She chuckled. It was a lush sound which made the Black Paladin smile. Her face grew serious after a moment. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "I trust you, and often do, with my life."

"Come," he gestured with his head into the direction he wanted them to go. Down the corridor they walked with a few more corners; they stopped in front of the room where she once took advice from her father.

"Why are we here? We erased my father's ai a long time ago."

"Trust me."

She smiled, "always."

After a few presses of the controls, the doors opened and Allura found herself standing on a mountain. Surrounding her were some of the most beautiful flowers she'd never seen replicated on any other planet. She stood rooted in her spot admiring the view before her. She was able to get a peak into the valley below, which was framed by the growing Japanese Black Pine trees. Light filtered through those tree tops and it was reflected off of her hair. It formed the illusion of a halo or an aura around her.

She turned and noticed the red shinto shrine. "Where are we?"

"Home."

She turned to face him. "Earth?"

"Specifically, we're on my family lands."

"Your planet is beautiful. Is it all like this?"

"No." He shook his head, then pointed to the Torii gate. "This is a sacred shrine. Inside are memorial stones of my ancestors. That is somewhat typical among most cultures on Earth."

"We did something similar."

"That was what Coran was told me."

"Coran knows about this?"

"You sound surprised."

"You've been here a while now. You should know why."

He chuckled. The couple grew silent for several minutes. Shiro ended up being the one to break the silence. "Come, I have something more to show you."

When he offered his hand, she took it and together the couple walked down the path. After about a quarter of a mile, a large pagoda stood at the very end. He guided her up to it. Inside was a large jade stone. It was carved in shape of a komainu which had mirrored the ones guarding the entrence of the inner sanctum.

There was some form of writing, or art on the stone. She didn't recognize the language. She didn't have to wait long before he explained. "Those shapes are writing in Japanese."

"What do they mean?" Once she had asked, he flipped on the translating device.

 _King Alfor of Altea._

 _Warrior until the end._

 _May his spirit be among_

 _The ancients and at peace_

 _For the rest of time._

Tears began rolling down Allura's face. "Oh, Shiro."

"Coran and I had some help from Pidge to make this for you. We can't bring back your actual father or his AI, but we hope you can appreciate what we did do."

A button was pushed and images of her father, childhood, and happy images of her parents flashed in rythmic motion. More tears filled her eyes and fell unappologically down her face. She laughed at the images of Coran covered in mud.

"Do I want to know the story behind that?" Shiro asked as he laughed for the second time of seeing this still.

"Let's just say it was a prank which ended with the wrong victim. I was grounded for about a week. Father had a hard time telling me that as he tried to stop laughing at the sight of him."

The images played on for a few more minutes. Once it ended, they faced one another. "I hope you feel like you can come here to feel like you can talk to him and hear his voice in your heart. He gave you good advice as to how to lead us in the past. I want you to continue to do that."

"Shiro," She began as she took his and in hers. "My father was a very wise man. His advice was always most welcome by all..."

"But?"

"But, he's gone. I can't just live in the past. I love him. He's my father so I always will. He's not here. He's not fighting the Galra with us this time. You, Shiro, I trust your judgements. I knew I could lean on you to help me lead Voltron. I enjoy seeking your advice on even the most trivial topics. If I ever need a confident in this war, it's you I've grown to turn to. We've grown so much this year. Closer. I can always count on you."

"Allura," he breathed her name. "You'll always have me. I've said it before and it hasn't changed; I won't leave you. Not until my last dying breath."


	4. Potential

**Shallura Week**

 **2017**

 **Day Four: (July 5th) Potential; Free**

 **Synopsis:** _Coran contiplates the possibilty of Shallura when he spots them in the corridor._

 **Disclaimer** **:** _Please see the story for the beginning of the week for the disclaimer. Thank you._

 **Potential**

 **by: _S'Eleene Paris_**

 _seleenermparis_

It started a passing, stray thought. The more he saw them together, the single thought grew. First it had grown into a hint, then into a gut feeling. Now it was at the stage if they wouldn't stop, he'd find Shiro in her bed one moring when he came to wake the Princess for the start of her day.

This thought wasn't unappealing to the royal advisor. All he wanted was for the Princess to be happy. Coran watched them from a distance. He tried to be subtle, but there was the only so much one could do with as large and open as the Castle of Lions was.

He'd become disappointed lately. There wasn't too much physical interaction between the two since Shiro's return. He wasn't just seeing things, right? It was there; the potential of Allura having and choosing her consort?

The consort to a member of the Altean Royal family did more than just their traditional duties. The chosen would act as regent sergant and would lead a group of specially trained knights on missions needing the most descression. It wasn't a position and an honor one wouldn't take lightly.

"King Alfor would have approved of the match between Allura and Shiro." He thought to himself as he watched them down the hallway and tried to look like he was reading something on his.

They were discussing their upcoming mission and one of them must have made a joke because they started to laugh. She laid a hand on his flesh arm and he smiled down at her once their giggle fit ended. Yes, Alfor would have approved.

The king had met his consort once she was chosen by his mother. It was an arranged marriage, yes, but it wasn't completely with protest. Allura's mother was very beautiful and her daughter had taken much after her. The couple grew to love each other and their their child wasn't without happiness.

Allura was now free to make the choice for herself. Her intended, hopefully, wasn't still around. It was possible though. Prince Lotor was Zarkon's son after all. Ten-thousand years later, the Galra King was still around. Why wouldn't his heir be as well?

His attention went back to the couple just in time for Shiro to move a piece of hair out of her face. Coran hitched a breath as the human leaned down to kiss her.

When he only kissed her forehead, a quiet exclaimation came from behind him. He found the other female humanoid aboard. Pidge groaned, "seriously?!"

She was joined by the other paladins. Lance mirrored the green paladin's sentiment. "For the love of quiznak, SHIRO! Make a move ALREADY!"

"Ugh, no kidding." Hunk shook his head.

"Guys, leave them alone." Keith sighed, "they're just talking about the mission."

The couple blushed then the black paladin took her hand. He quietly admitted, "they're not saying anything I wouldn't mind doing."

Allura smiled as she turned a slightly darker shade of red. "I don't think they're going to let us be or leave until we do something."

"Easy enough," he leaned down and kissed her again. This time it was on her lips. Her taste was something only Shiro had been dreaming about. It was sweet and soft. All he wanted to do after was continue and not let go. Eventually, they did have to come up for air.

Cheers came from the younger paladins rang in the high volted room, but Coran was silent. He was going to have to approach them about an uncomfortable topic . They were going to have to be very careful. Potential heirs wouldn't be a good thing to show up right now.


	5. The Black Knight Returns

**Shallura Week**

 **2017**

 **Day Five : (July 6th): Lost; Found**

 **Notes:**

For disclaimer and archiving needs, see part one.

The next three posts are snippets for a story that's brewing. Not sure if I'm actually going to finish it or not, but I do like how these scenes turned out. I thought they were worth posting. I'm actually going to appologize that I wasn't able to post this during the actual week. Real life got in the way. Father's birthday and trip to see him was kind of important. It was his 60th birthday. I figure people would forgive me if I kept to my promise about posting. I hope shallura week doesn't mind me tagging them in this too.

 **The Black Knight Returns**

 **by: S'Eleene Paris**

 **seleenermparis**

The bright setting sun light made Coran cringe. He covered his eyes as he watched the Green Lion land in her hanger bay. He prayed, to whichever ancient was listening, they were able to find and free the fifth paladin. When the mouth of the lion opened to allow Pidge and her party out of the mechanical beast, he held his breath. Moment of truth.

The returning black paladin held his side as Hunk assisted him out of the lion. The royal advisor went over to the group. He gave the injured man a bone crushing hug and Shiro moaned. "Sorry, I'm just glad you have come back to us safely."

"Relatively," He managed.

"We should get to you to the infirmery." Pidge pointed out. "Those injuries aren't going to heal themselves."

"Where is Allura?" Shiro cringed and braced himself for hearing the worst. She had fallen in severe exhaustion from opening the giant teledove. That was the last he had heard from her.

All eyes went to the bay doors leading further into the Castle of Lions. His followed and standing just beyond them was the Altean of his search. He smiled and walked over to her. As he approached, she stared at him with tears threatening to escape her eyes. Once he was in front of her, she turned on her heel and quickly left.

"Allura! Wait!" He cried after her and once he was she was around the corner, he caught her wrist. He repeated himself and when she looked up at him; anger burned in her eyes.

The tears trailed down her cheeks as she slapped his face hard with her hand. "You left! I thought I lost you! You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me! "

"I left to protect you!"

"Protect me? From what? " She scolfed as she crossed her arms in annoyance. "I don't need your protection."

It was true. She could hold her own. She was fluently trained in martial arts. Despite what her title implied, she was more of a self-rescuing princess. "Yes, you do. I needed to protect you."

"From what, Shiro? What could possibly I need to be protected from?"

He looked down in shame and his voice was barely above a whisper. "Me."

Allura raised an eyebrow. Her arms dropped from where they were crossed on her chest. "What are you talking about? If this is about your Galra prostetic, it doesn't define you..."

"That's just it. I think the druids did something I didn't know about. I really don't know what to call it. I don't want to call it magic, but that's what it's like."

Her face went straight and she blinked in disbelief. Her face was expressionless which made the human nervous. "Magic?"


	6. Easy as Black and White

**Shallura Week**

 **2017**

 **Day Six: (July 7th):** **Black; White**

 **Notes:**

For disclaimer and archiving needs: See part one.

This is part two of a few scenes I've written for a possible story. Still not 100% sure if the good 'ol muse has decided it wanted to make this into a whole story or not. Regardless, I hope you enjoy them.

Also, Happy 60th Birthday to my father.

 **Easy as Black and White**

 _ **by: S'Eleene Paris**_

 ** _seleenermparis_**

"I'm not leaving you." The words were both strong and ghostly as Allura bolted upright in bed. Shiro's voice echoed to her even in her dreams.

"But you did," she whispered into the pitch black. "You left me."

She closed her eyes and his face lingered. She hated him for doing this to her. He left her and with it, he took her heart.

After the many months without even a trace of him, they were beginning to loose hope they would ever find him. Even with the Black Lion's help via his connection with her paladin, space was massiveand with out him, the crew morale was dropping. If she was completely honest with herself; it was beginning to show in her work. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. What if they never found him? What if he was being tortured? Or worse...

"Don't think that way!" She yelled at herself as she stood up. She began to straighten her bed. "But what if he's not? What if he's..."

"Don't even say it. Let alone think it!" She countered, adjusting her white nightgown. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes as her thoughts of his probable demise slippered back into her thoughts.

Before she could rebuttle, the door chime rang and Coran stepped inside. "Good Morning, Princess! I have you breakfast..." He trailed off when he saw her wipe away her tears. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes were downcast as she shook her head. She sat down on the bed. When she was able to speak, her voice cracked. "No, Coran. I am not."

"What's wrong?" When she didn't say anything nor looked up, he knew. His tone was gentle as he sat down on her bed. "Of course it would be. Does he know?"

She shook her head again and more tears fell down. "No."

"How far along are you?"

Her neck snapped upward. "What?"

"You're pregnant. I'm going to assume it's Shiro's child. You're closest to him out of all the paladins. I'm going to have to talk to him when he gets back. I want to make sure his intentions are honorable. Like your father would have done."

"What makes you think I'm..." She interupted him.

"You're not?" He exclaimed then scratched his chin. "I guess Lance was pulling my leg as Hunk says. Looks like our blue paladin owes me a month of cleaning the pods..."

"You were all betting on us?"

"But all the paladins were doing it!"

"Ugh! Coran, if all the paladins were going to..." She stopped herself. She took in a breath and slowly released it. "We need to find him. I need to find him."

The gingered haired Altean laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. His tone dropped back to gentle. "You need him, Princess. I swore to your father to take care of you; to meet your needs. One way or another, we will find him. I promise you that."

"Thank you, Coran. You're advice is always most welcome." She smiled at him.

"Any time, Princess. Now I really need to make sure Lance is ready to scrub those pods."

"Just don't make him scrub with his tooth brush."

"What makes you think I was going to make him do that?" She lifted an eyebrow when he stood up. He was just about to the door, when he turned to her again. "Oh, by the way, Pidge and I are still trying to trace down the glitch from earlier."

"You still haven't found it?"

"No. Not a sign. Everything is working in normal perameters."

She blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Yes, Princess. We'll keep looking. Hopefully it was just a one time thing."

She nodded absentmindedly. "Let me know the moment you find something."

He nodded then left. As she watched him leave, a pang of guilt flooded her. Shiro and herself were quietly having a relationship out of both professional and friendship. What had started out as an unexpected need comfort, turned to mostly lust. It was a desire which needed to be quenched. Both the physical desire to be touched and the need to have a connection with someone.

At night, she eagerly awaited his arrival outside of her bedchamber doors. Once her chime rang and the doors parted, they feverly consumed each other. Eventually, like the doors to her quarters; her legs parted and he was allowed entrance.

Before he disappeared, her feelings for him were growing and no longer was her connection to him just out of the physical lust she had for him. It had turned into something greater and stronger. Right as he was leaving to do his part of the teledove task to defeat Zarkon, she met his eyes and she knew what the feeling had grown into. Why did life have to have be complicated shades of grey instead of being easy as black and white?

She loved him. Why couldn't she tell him?

"Quiznak!" She exclaimed in a whisper. She hated lying to her advisor and friend, but she didn't realize what he suggested could be true. Things were about to get even more interesting. She now had an idea as to why the system scanned her again. It detected a new life force it didn't recognize. It wasn't a glitch. There was a new life. It was inside of her.


	7. Legacy

**Shallura Week**

 **2017**

 **Day Seven** **:** **(July 8th) : Legacy; Revelations**

 **Notes:**

For disclaimer and archiving nees: Please see part one.

 **This chapter is rated more Y-14 than the rest which were more like Y-7+ due to a brief mention of rape. I didn't feel like that was appropriate for pretty much all ages. If you do not wish to read anything above Y-7+, now would be a good time to click the back button. You won't offend me if you choose to do so. I'll understand.**

Well, end of the week. I'm hoping to put more shorts out there for all of you and I hope you've been enjoying what I do have out. This is also the last scene of that story I'm possibly writing. **Sigh**! Here is to hoping my muse makes up it's quiznaking mind!

I decided to go the obvious route in regards to this story. Perhaps I'll go back and write something else later on.

I'd love to write a story, at some point, specifically to be debuted in Stars Aligned or perhaps even write a serial for it. Now there is an idea for you, Shallurazine! Not a really new idea, but I'm sure it works.

 **Legacy**

 _ **by: S'Eleene Paris**_

 _ **seleenermparis**_

"Princess, are you sure you're alright?"

Allura turned quickly and saw Coran standing behind to her. There wasn't a chance he hadn't noted she was running a physical diagnostic on herself. "I'm fine, Coran. I just haven't been feeling well and I wanted to see if I could figure it out."

"Want to have a second opinion?"

"No, I'm fine. Something Hunk cooked must not have sat well." She replied, almost too quickly. "I need to get back. Pidge mentioned she wanted help learning some of the more complex sentence structures the Altean language. See you at dinner?"

She cleared the screens and turned to leave. His gentle hand on her arm stopped her. "Princess, I promised your father I would make sure you were safe and looked after. I intend to keep that promise. If you tell me what is wrong, maybe I can help."

Allura didn't turn around to look at him in the eye. If she had, Coran would see her eyes betray her. She repeated herself. "I'm fine. I'll see you at dinner"

The royal advisor watched as his princess left. Something about the conversation did sit right and he needed to know why. He went over to the station and entered a few commands. It brought up the most recent history. He opened the files and began his search. Among the opened files were several on Human and Altean pregnancies. The red hair of his mustash twitched as he opened the next tab. It was a pregnancy test. A positive one.

There were two humanoid females aboard the Castle of Lions: Pidge and Allura. From what he'd gathered, which wasn't too terribly limited thanks to Lance, he know both of them were of child bearing age. It was possible it was either one of them. Pidge was very inquinsitive and may had been curious as to what the difference would be. Allura could had been helping her to be discrete about it and was looking up the information for the Green Paladin. He was getting the feeling this possible scenario regarding the green paladin was far fetched and just grasping at straws.

He took a look at the scans on the next tab. The fetus was nestled in the front of the womb, floating like one would in space. The child was clearly Altean. The pointed ears were a dead give-away. As for what else, one could only speculate. It was no wonder the system needed to scan again. It detected the child's life force. No wonder Pidge was having a hard time locating the glitch. There wasn't one.

A pang of both anger and sadness rushed through him. She had lied to him. About something as important as this, she should have told him the entire truth. He thought he was her confident. He thought she could tell him everything. Apparently, this wasn't the case.

His next thought went to the possible fathers:

With her most recent capture, he prayed to which ever ancestor's spirit who was listening; the child wasn't half Galra. Coran didn't know what she'd do if it was.

Prince Lotor had captured her and had forced himself upon her, several times in fact. A revelation which she just gave recently. Being chained and strapped to a table, he violated her in many ways. Coran breathed, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He couldn't imagine the terrors his princess had to endure and still affects her ever since her return.

It was no secret Allura's deep hatred for the Galra clouded her judgement. The annihilation of her people, her family, and her cuture justified her hatred. Prince Lotor's disregard for her only encouraged it into complete rage and not just from her anymore.

There were also four male paladins aboard; making four other possible choices regarding siring of the child. Choices he'd rather exist. Choices which were more acceptable to him.

Keith would be a good match because he was a lot like King Alfor. Intuitive. Brave. There was a fire in him which could appeal to her. The princess favored her father. Isn't it an old saying that you marry someone which reminds you of your parents?

Lance's advancements, despite publically being groaned at, he could be endearing to her in private. With all of his defaults, he was confident and awkward at the same time. Allura would find both rather admirable as well as annoying.

Hunk. Hunk first gave him the impression that he look like a solid brick and possibly as intelligent as one when he first met him. He hides it well. Inside, there was a sweetness and kindness. He was incredibly intelligent. Probably only being second to Pidge.

However, there was no question in Coran's mind. Her second-in-command and black paladin was going to be the father of the future Altean people.


End file.
